Matins de Noël
by Lusaka
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de plusieurs OS-slash sur différents couples originaux de la saga Harry Potter que j'offre en cadeau de Noyël à mes supers lecteurs de Zone Rouge. Merci à vous !  rating M - lemon


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Fenrir Greyback et Lucius Malfoy.

**Résumé :** Nous sommes le 25 décembre, jour de Noël, mais au manoir, le silence règne en maître... Pourtant, Lucius va recevoir une visite innatendue...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour bonjour ! Je me lance, en ce glorieux jour du 20 janvier qui sera marqué par mon échec (de très peu en plus putaiiiing !) au concours externe de la fonction publique de Conseiller Principal d'Education, plus connu sous le nom de CPE et dont, et oui, les résultats tombaient aujourd'hui, je me lance donc, disè-je, dans l'écriture d'une bonne dizaine de OS, tous sur un couple différent, pour, je l'espère, faire plaisir aux lecteurs de Zone rouge qui m'ont inspiré !

Bref, pardonnez-moi cette entrée en matière brouillon, mais aujourd'hui j'ai la rage... demain ça ira mieux. ^^ Autrement dit, cette "fic" sera en fait une suite de différents OS sans rapport entre eux si ce n'est qu'ils se passent tous... au matin de Noël.

**Dédicace :** Patate, celui-ci est pour toi ! Tu voulais un FG/LM ? Et bien le voilààà ! ^^ En espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de ta gentillesse dans toutes les reviews que tu me laisses... Et si je ne m'abuse, cette histoire ferait un excellent film. *part en sifflotant...* :p

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>OS n° 1 : Matin canin...<strong>

Voir apparaître son elfe de maison dans sa chambre n'était jamais une bonne surprise pour Lucius Malfoy. Il se leva après un rapide coup d'œil en direction du petit être terrorisé, et attrapa une robe de chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? siffla-t-il avant d'ouvrir les rideaux de la pièce, laissant entrer la lumière de l'aube.

- Un visiteur, monsieur, répondit l'elfe d'une voix couinante et désagréable.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, mais n'en demanda pas plus. Depuis la fin de la guerre, six mois plus tôt, il recevait très peu dans son grand manoir. Étonnamment, le monde sorcier semblait le fuir, malgré sa réhabilitation. Même son propre fils, marié et père, ne venait presque plus dans la maison des souvenirs de son enfance.

- Fais-le attendre dans le boudoir, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

L'elfe disparut dans un léger craquement après s'être incliné très bas. Après son départ, Lucius se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour se préparer. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler une longue veste noire qu'il trouva dans son armoire. Sur la porte de droite, à l'intérieur, une photo de Narcissa Malfoy en train de sourire, debout sur une petite colline. Comme chaque matin, le blond murmura un bonjour et referma l'armoire. La mort de sa femme était la seule faiblesse qu'il s'accordait.

Juste avant de sortir, il donna un dernier coup de baguette en direction du lit dont les draps se plièrent tous seuls. Sur le grand palier du premier étage, une très vieille horloge lui indiqua l'heure, très matinale. Agacé, il rejoignit sa cuisine, sans se préoccuper de faire attendre ou non son mystérieux visiteur. Il grignota un toast et se servit un café avec lequel il se dirigea enfin vers le boudoir. Avant d'entrer, il se composa un visage parfait : sourcils arqués, lèvres pincées, cheveux parfaitement lissés et tirés en arrière, et cernes masquées. Mais cette froide et noble apparence fut très vite mise à mal, lorsqu'il découvrit l'imposante silhouette de Greyback appuyée sur la cheminée.

- Fenrir !

Le loup-garou se tourna alors vers lui, et pour la seconde fois, le visage de Lucius ne put cacher sa surprise. Six mois d'Askaban avaient considérablement changé le mangemort : grâce à ses cheveux longs et soyeux, et sa barbe bien taillée, ses yeux bleus électriques ressortaient davantage. Sa peau, toujours aussi sombre, semblait pourtant plus douce et moins velue. Ce qui étonnait pourtant le plus était la propreté et l'aspect particulièrement humain qui se dégageait de lui : aucune canine ne dépassait de ses lèvres rouges.

- Joyeux Noël Malfoy !, lança Greyback de sa voix rauque.

- Joyeux…, reprit le blond sans comprendre dans un murmure. Mais…

- Nous sommes le 25 décembre Lucius. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ma date de sortie ? ricana le visiteur.

Le maître des lieux reprit contenance. Cet imbécile n'allait certainement pas lui gâcher sa journée, encore moins si c'était Noël. Qu'il ait oublié ou non cette fête n'y changeait absolument rien.

- Justement, susurra-t-il en posant sèchement sa tasse de café sur le buffet. Ne devais-tu pas sortir le 25 décembre… de l'année prochaine ?

- Remise de peine ! répondit Fenrir en écartant les bras. Un ministère corrompu, ça a du bon, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Impossible, souffla Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils. Scrimgeour n'aurait jamais…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et fixa le loup-garou qui l'observait aussi, les bras croisés, un léger sourire moqueur scotché à ses lèvres écarlates. Après un instant de réflexion, il ricana :

- A quelles conditions ?

- Pas grand-chose, répondit Greyback en haussant les épaules, ennuyé que Lucius lui pose la question.

- Mais encore ? insista le blond en se rapprochant, l'air menaçant.

Si cet abruti avait révélé quelques secrets pour obtenir sa liberté, il était en droit de le savoir.

- Je suis comme toi Lucius, lança Fenrir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment adhéré aux idées du Lord.

- Mais bien sûr, se moqua Malfoy. Tu n'appréciais certainement pas du tout ses méthodes. Tu es un gentil loup qui ne lèverait la patte sur qui que ce soit pour rien au monde !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ricana Greyback. Je n'ai rien dévoilé sur toi.

- Parce que tu sais des choses peut-être ? siffla le blond.

Le lycanthrope l'observa de ce regard pénétrant qui hypnotisait ses victimes. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait un tas de secrets, tout comme Lucius en savait sur lui. Aucun mangemort ne peut réellement se dire innocent.

- Il y avait deux conditions, lâcha enfin Fenrir, constatant avec déception qu'il ne parvenait pas à impressionner le blond. J'ai d'abord dû accepter de prendre la potion tue loup pendant toute mon incarcération, et je dois continuer à la prendre si je ne veux pas y retourner.

- Et la deuxième condition ? demanda Malfoy en comprenant enfin pourquoi son invité n'avait plus cet aspect bestial qui le caractérisait.

- Lors du procès, j'ai donné une information qui intéressait Scrimgeour.

- Laquelle ? insista encore Lucius en tâchant de garder son calme.

- L'emplacement de la dernière cachette de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort dans le parc du château de Poudlard. Mais le ministre n'avait eu de cesse depuis de chercher tous les indices possibles permettant de reconstituer chaque déplacement du Lord de son vivant, afin d'éliminer tout objet susceptible de le faire revenir. Son refuge était la dernière pièce manquante. Les deux hommes s'observèrent sans rien dire. Ils comprenaient tous deux ce que cette révélation signifiait : leur maître ne reviendrait plus jamais et la magie noire tomberait très vite dans les oubliettes.

- J'ai un service à te demander, susurra Greyback, coupant enfin le silence devenu pesant.

- Attends.

Lucius alla jusqu'à la porte de la petite pièce et la ferma avant de jeter un sort de silence autour d'eux.

- Je t'écoute, siffla-t-il.

- Peux-tu m'héberger quelques temps ? demanda Fenrir comme si sa demande était parfaitement naturelle.

- Tu plaisantes ? ricana Malfoy.

- Lucius, mon ami…, commença Greyback en souriant, sûr de lui.

- Ami ? s'étonna le blond en croisant les bras. Dois-je te rappeler qui a préféré s'enfuir à la fin de la dernière bataille au lieu de venir m'aider à sortir Narcissa des flammes ?

La voix était froide. Cependant, aucune douleur ne transperçait le visage impassible du maître des lieux. Fenrir fut impressionné par ce maintien.

- Lucius, je suis désolé pour ta femme, mais personne n'avait vu qu'elle était encore dans le château. Et tu ne m'as jamais appelé !

Malfoy balaya ces excuses de la main et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur son jardin. Il savait bien que cet accident n'était de la faute à personne, mais que lui importaient maintenant ces histoires de guerre ?

- C'est Noël Lucius, poursuivit Greyback. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, et…

- Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas dans ta grotte ? siffla le blond.

Le loup-garou explosa d'un rire tonitruant qui fit sursauter le blond. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et comprit l'ironie de sa proposition. La potion tue-loup avait vraiment eu des effets positifs sur le mangemort, à la fois physiques, comme l'avait constaté Lucius en entrant dans la pièce, mais aussi certainement sur son comportement.

- Je ne me vois plus dormir sur un lit de feuilles, lança-t-il en se calmant.

- La magie de Noël a depuis bien longtemps quitté ce manoir, répliqua Malfoy. Je n'ai pas de lit pour toi.

En disant cela, il avait levé sa baguette et annulé le sort de silence. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et l'elfe de maison apparut dans un craquement.

- Oui Monsieur ? murmura celui-ci.

- Raccompagne-le, et ferme le manoir.

- Mais… c'est le matin monsieur, osa chuchoter l'elfe.

- Je n'attends plus personne, alors fais ce que je dis !

Le domestique s'inclina à ras le sol et fit un signe en direction de Greyback pour l'inviter à le suivre. Fenrir se déplaça, mais après un coup d'œil en direction du blond, se ravisa et s'approcha de lui. Sans bruit, il se colla à son dos et susurra tout contre son oreille.

- Tu es seul Lucius. Même ton fils ne vient pas le jour de Noël, poursuivit-il en appréciant les frissons qu'il faisait naître sur la peau pâle. Si tu changes d'avis, fais-le-moi savoir tu sais comment.

Par réflexe, Malfoy porta sa main à son avant-bras gauche et serra les dents pour ne rien répondre. Les pas du loup-garou s'éloignèrent et de nouveau, le silence revint en maître sur le manoir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La bibliothèque était la pièce où Lucius se sentait le mieux, tout en haut de la tour est du château. Des étagères remplies de livres s'étalaient du sol au plafond et plusieurs fauteuils confortables pouvaient l'accueillirent là pendant des heures. Si la journée avait mal commencé par la venue de Fenrir Greyback, elle avait continué dans le calme et le repos. A présent, le soleil commençait à décliner en cette fin d'après midi, et rien n'aurait dû sortir Malfoy de ses profondes réflexions.

- Vite Monsieur ! s'exclama soudain la petite voix de son elfe de maison qui venait juste de transplanner au beau milieu de la pièce.

Lucius sursauta et en laissa tomber son livre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'arriver comme ça ! commença-t-il de s'énerver.

- Oh Monsieur, je suis désolé Monsieur, couina l'elfe. C'est maître Draco il est en train de tout déplacer dans le grand salon !

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur froideur légendaire.

- Draco est en France, imbécile, siffla-t-il en se levant.

Pourtant, il sortit sa baguette et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Cet abruti d'elfe ne faisait sans doute plus la différence entre son ancien jeune maître et des voleurs. Devant la double porte du salon entrebâillé, il stoppa net. Un rire, un seul venait de lui arrêter le cœur. Lorsqu'il poussa un battant pour entrer, la lumière lui fit cligner des yeux. Il aperçut d'abord la silhouette musclée de Fenrir Greyback avant de voir son fils, perché sur les épaules du loup-garou pour fixer une étoile scintillante au sommet d'un énorme sapin.

- Tu peux ranger ta baguette Lucius, on a fini, ricana la voix grave de Greyback.

Draco baissa alors les yeux et fit un large sourire à son père.

- Fenrir est venu me chercher, expliqua-t-il en descendant de son perchoir. Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais seul le jour de Noël !

- Je n'ai rien demandé, murmura Lucius en admirant pourtant toutes les décorations que les deux hommes avaient installées dans la pièce.

Draco haussa les épaules, montrant ainsi à son paternel qu'il n'avait cure de ce qu'il pensait, puis il retourna vers les fenêtres pour rajouter quelques guirlandes. Greyback s'approcha à son tour et posa un bras autour des épaules du blond.

- Alors ? murmura-t-il, fier de lui.

- Alors je ne t'ai pas renvoyé de chez moi pour que tu reviennes décorer mon salon, siffla Lucius en se dégageant.

- Quand j'ai compris que tu n'avais vu ton fils hier soir et qu'il ne viendrait pas non plus aujourd'hui, j'ai complètement craqué, susurra Fenrir sans tenir compte du rejet qu'il venait d'essuyer. Tu connais ma générosité sans limite, ricana-t-il.

- Et quelle est la suite du programme ? grogna Malfoy.

- Moi je rentre à la maison !, lança Draco qui avait entendu. Je suis parti sans prévenir Daphnée, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais je lui proposerai de venir demain avec ton petit-fils.

- Et moi, je dors ici, ajouta Greyback d'une voix innocente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La chambre était austère. Fenrir en fit le tour rapidement et sut tout de suite que le propriétaire des lieux s'était moqué de lui. Il refusait tout simplement de croire que cette pièce de neuf mètres carrés aux murs trop sobres était réellement la chambre d'amis du manoir des Malfoy. Il sortait de prison et c'était Noël : deux très bonnes raisons pour mériter un accueil plus chaleureux. Bien décidé à convaincre Lucius, il sortit, simplement vêtu de son pantalon et de sa chemise, et chercha la chambre de son hôte.

Dans le même couloir, au fond à droite, une porte laissait passer de la lumière et du bruit. Il frappa, et entra sans attendre la réponse. Il comprit vite son erreur. Le bruit de la porte qui claqua derrière lui surprit Malfoy. Ce dernier sortit précipitamment de sa salle de bain, tenant d'une main une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, et de l'autre sa baguette magique pointée vers l'intrus.

- Tout doux Lucius ! susurra le lycanthrope en levant les mains.

Le blond baissa sa garde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ma chambre ressemble étrangement à la cellule que j'occupais à Askaban ce matin encore, minauda Fenrir en souriant.

- Et alors ? siffla Malfoy.

Sans lui accorder plus grande importance, le blond se détourna de son invité et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il avait perdu l'habitude de parler depuis six mois. Tenir une conversation lui était difficile et il préférait de loin fuir toute compagnie, quitte à en perdre quelque grandeur. Mais le silence n'était pas le seul élément de sa nouvelle vie d'après guerre : les deux bras qui l'enserrèrent alors qu'il venait d'enfiler le bas de son pyjama étaient eux aussi très inhabituels.

- J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour toi Lucius, susurra la voix chaude de Greyback dans son cou. Tu te souviens de nos jeunes années à Poudlard ?

- Oublie ça tout de suite, lança sèchement Malfoy en le repoussant.

Il se dirigea le plus calmement possible dans sa chambre et désigna la porte d'une main pourtant légèrement tremblante.

- Ton lit est au bout du couloir, je ne te retiens pas.

Appuyé sur le chambranle de la salle de bain, Fenrir ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Au contraire, avec un léger sourire sadique, il porta une main à sa chemise et en défit les boutons l'un après l'autre, laissant enfin apparaître son torse musclé et marqué par de profondes cicatrices.

- Il y a certains jeux dont on n'oublie jamais les règles Lucius, murmura-t-il en laissant tomber son vêtement au sol.

- Je refuse de jouer à quoique ce soit avec toi, répliqua froidement Malfoy.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, le loup garou s'était déjà placé devant lui et le poussait en douceur vers le lit.

- N'oublie jamais qui je suis Lucius, rigola-t-il, se moquant de la surprise qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus. La potion tue-loup ne m'a pas retiré ma faculté de me déplacer rapidement.

- C'est un tort, il faudra que j'en parle à Severus, rétorqua le blond qui s'en voulut de s'être un instant laissé tromper par l'apparence humaine du lycanthrope.

Il n'eut guère le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit : Fenrir venait de se pencher sur lui et le mordillait exactement là où il ne fallait pas. La peau du cou pâle avait toujours attiré Greyback, mais il aimait par-dessus tout sentir chaque muscle du blond se relâcher progressivement entre ses bras. Et il n'y avait que lui qui savait faire cela : mordre Lucius et le faire lâcher prise. Plus d'aristocratie, plus de grandeur, mais simplement un corps qui s'abandonnait.

- Tu… triches…, parvint enfin à souffler le blond qui fermait les yeux. Si je me souviens bien… nous tirions au sort avant…

- A l'époque nous avions le temps, répliqua le loup-garou de sa voix grave.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui non ?

- La nuit est là, murmura Fenrir contre les lèvres de son hôte. Noël s'en va, et je tiens à t'offrir mon cadeau avant.

Le baiser fut savoureux, piquant et sauvage à la fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lucius enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Greyback, s'avouant par ce geste totalement vaincu.

Durant leur scolarité, les deux hommes s'étaient souvent retrouvés dans cette situation. Tout était parti d'un jeu : comment trouver sur le corps de quelqu'un d'autre les points faibles qui le feraient immanquablement flancher. Bien sûr, les deux jeunes sorciers s'imaginaient ainsi acquérir une plus grande expérience et la mettre à profit sur les femmes. Ils tiraient alors au sort pour savoir lequel des deux allaient avoir l'honneur de commencer la partie. Mais ce jeu où ils s'embrassaient tour à tour à différents endroits étaient rapidement devenu une relation unique en son genre et qui ne dura qu'un mois : Lucius avait rencontré Narcissa.

Pourtant, les gestes n'étaient pas oubliés : Fenrir déplaçait ses doigts sur le corps pâle tel un expert, et le blond savait précisément où poser les siens. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, enfiévrés. En un coup de poignet, le loup-garou avait dévêtu son hôte et achevait de retirer son propre pantalon. Leur deux corps nus se collèrent avec envie et chaleur et les premiers gémissements firent leur apparition tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau.

Soudain, Malfoy sentit des doigts s'enrouler autour de sa verge tendue, et aussitôt, une profonde angoisse le saisit. Il repoussa doucement mais fermement Greyback qui le regarda, étonné, de ses yeux bleus électriques.

- Pas… pas ici, souffla le blond. C'est… Narcissa.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, crispant ses paupières sous la honte d'avouer son unique faiblesse. Fenrir comprit : ils étaient dans la chambre, sur le lit où dormait autrefois la belle Cissy. Sans insister, il attrapa Lucius de ses bras forts et le porta ainsi, le laissant enrouler ses jambes dans son dos. Dans cette position, il ne put aller plus loin que dans le couloir, juste à côté de la porte désormais interdite de la chambre. Il le plaqua contre le mur et plongea dans son cou, laissant son propre sexe se dresser contre l'entrée chaude de son hôte.

Au moment où il le pénétra enfin, un cri rauque s'échappa. Mais Lucius n'était pour rien dans cette manifestation de douleur : le blond s'était contenté de crisper la bouche, tout en plaçant ses doigts sur les pectoraux fermes de Greyback. De nombreuses lacérations marquaient cette partie là du corps du lycanthrope, et Malfoy savait pertinemment que chaque cicatrice envoyait une puissante décharge de plaisir au loup-garou. Leur étreinte devint brutale, pleine de désirs. Fenrir ne laissa plus aucune échappatoire au blond qui ne demandait pas mieux. Leurs souvenirs se mêlaient à leurs caresses.

Le brun se saisit du sexe de Lucius tout en enfonçant sa propre verge au plus profond du blond. Ce dernier gémissait en douceur, appréciant la force qui le maintenait contre le mur. Mais il ne perdait pas la tête pour autant, et chacun de ses gestes restaient calculés au millimètre. Il connaissait par cœur chaque carré de peau du lycanthrope et prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler.

- Luce…, grogna Greyback d'une voix éraillée par le désir et en abandonnant le cou pâle un instant. Peux-tu arrêter de me mordre l'oreille ?

- Jamais de la vie, ricana Malfoy en replongeant sur sa proie.

Fenrir lâcha un gémissement sourd et resserra davantage ses doigts autour du sexe ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher prise au blond. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'appuya aux larges épaules de l'ancien mangemort, le laissant le pénétrer et le masturber avec force. La délivrance ne tarda pas à venir, les laissant tout deux épuisés dans le couloir. Lucius, toujours dos au mur et le torse de Greyback contre lui, tâchait de retrouver ses esprits et son souffle, tandis que le lycanthrope respirait dans son cou, ses bras appuyé sur la tapisserie de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? murmura enfin Malfoy en frissonnant.

La chaleur de leurs ébats commençait à le quitter, laissant la fraîcheur du manoir s'immiscer autour de lui. Fenrir dû le sentir et le serra contre lui en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je dois repartir, c'est ça ? soupira-t-il.

- Quand apprendras-tu à répondre aux questions que l'on te pose ? siffla Lucius, agacé d'être ému par son étreinte.

- Je suis revenu car je suis enfin libre, susurra Greyback. Et tu es la première et la seule personne que j'ai eu envie de voir.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, trouvant cette excuse peu recevable. Fenrir ricana avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué toutes ces années, souffla-t-il ensuite contre les lèvres rougies du blond.

- Ces années ? s'étonna Lucius avant de ricaner à son tour. Nous nous sommes vus il y a six mois. A moins que le temps ne prenne une autre dimension à Askaban ?

- Je te parle de ces vingt-six années pendant lesquelles tu as vécu avec Cissy et où j'ai dû me contenter du rôle de l'ami-loup, sympa de loin, mais incommodant de près.

- Tu… tu n'as jamais été… incommodant, se défendit Malfoy qui n'en revenait pas que Greyback lui avoue une telle chose. Narcissa t'aimait bien.

- Oui… mais toi aussi tu m'as toujours bien… aimé.

Le dernier mot de cette phrase à peine murmurée venait d'arrêter le cœur du blond. Oui, il n'avait jamais oublié les baisers échangés en cachette dans les recoins de Poudlard. Mais devant Cissy, il n'assumait pas ce penchant et se refusait par-dessus tout à lui faire de la peine. Les yeux de Fenrir l'électrisaient, mais il trouva la force de le repousser, légèrement étourdi par les événements.

- J'aimerais… dormir un peu, souffla-t-il. Tu trouveras la vraie chambre d'amis du manoir ici, lui indiqua-t-il en lui désignant une porte juste en face de la sienne.

Puis, sans se retourner, il laissa Greyback au milieu du couloir et partit s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Le loup-garou resta un instant là, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant d'aller découvrir son nouveau domaine. Effectivement, la pièce était cette fois-ci beaucoup plus accueillante. Très grande, elle était meublée avec goût et possédait sa propre salle d'eau. Sans prendre le temps de se doucher, épuisé par son activité physique récente, il s'allongea aussitôt sous la couette, appréciant le moelleux du matelas deux places. Une demi-heure à peine passa, et alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, le lit s'affaissa légèrement, et un corps chaud se colla contre son dos. Il grogna, pour la forme, mais accepta l'étreinte.

- Ta chambre te plaît ? murmura Lucius dans son cou.

- Mmh…, approuva Fenrir.

- Alors restes autant que tu veux, ça sera mon cadeau de Noël.

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines du loup-garou. Le matin même il croupissait encore sur un tas de paille au fond d'une cellule, sirotant son verre quotidien de potion tue-loup, et voilà qu'il dormait à présent dans des draps de soie contre l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé. La vie pouvait être belle pour deux anciens mangemorts… Son instinct animal s'en trouva ragaillardi, et dans la pénombre, deux petites canines blanches se mirent à briller dans son sourire…

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Moi je trouve qu'il est trop de la balle Greyback en fait. Je devrais écrire carrément plus souvent sur lui. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, surtout à toi ma chère Patate ! ^^ Je devrais rater des concours plus souvent, ça m'a drôlement inspiré... Hum...<p>

Le prochain OS sera dédié soit à Yumi pour un FW/DM/GW ou à Ishtar205 pour un Zabini/Jordan, selon celui qui m'inspirera le plus vite. ^^ Merci à tous d'avoir lu, et pouf ! je retourne dans l'écriture de la presque fin de Zoneuh rougeuh. Bisoussssssssss ! ^^


End file.
